This town, this girl
by acruska
Summary: Just a little scene from the life of teenage Sam & Dean. It's not easy to be a Winchester.
1. This town

It's my first story in Supernatural that I dared publish, my first story in English and my first story here. Quite a lot of first times.

Please, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Dean! Nor Sam for that matter. Actually, I really don't own anything Supernatural.

~~*~~

**THIS TOWN**

"This town is SO getting on my nerves," said Dean, watching local girls talking to local guys – lucky owners of really big – and new - cars and really small brains. No one here seemed to understand the word _classic_.

Sam just shook his head and went on walking through the local park. Good-looking mothers were watching their nice-clothed children and gossiping about all the great garden parties they had been to recently and nice jobs their husbands had.

"Oh, I do hate this town," added Dean, feeling a bit ignored.

Sam just murmured, without turning to his brother, "I kind of like it".

"Come on, Sam. Chicks here are awful!"

"Not all of them are bad. Unless you define awful as 'not jumping into your bed'."

"Yeah, that's the definition." Sam snorted. "And what do you mean by 'not all of them are bad'? Are some of them _not bad_, huh, Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Ok, so there is. What's her name?"

"There isn't any girl, Dean, I just hate your generalizations. And your attitude. And you."

Yeah, there definitely was a girl in Sam's life. Wow.

"Sam, you know we will leave this town soon, don't you? Better not to start anything you will be sorry to leave behind."

Sam didn't say anything for a while.

"Sam?"

Finally he looked at Dean with a heartbreaking impossible hope in his eyes.

"Dad has a lot of jobs around here. Maybe just a few more weeks?"

~~*~~

Dean and John were working in silence, the only sound coming from guns they were cleaning.

"I've packed a few bags. You'll do the rest of it. We are leaving tomorrow, I want you ready the moment I come back from this job," said the older guy, while he was finishing with the last shotgun from the impressive arsenal laying on a table. "And make sure Sam packs all his things. I hope he won't cause any trouble this time, I'm tired of his whims."

Dean remembered Sam's hopeful eyes and – as much as he hated this goddamned town – decided he would rather stay. Now it was _only_ about convincing Dad. What can be easier? Well, apart from everything?

Dean was desperately trying to come up with some idea how to achieve his impossible goal. Finally he decided on a lie: "Dad, I think I might have heard about a possible job a few hours from here. It wouldn't hurt to check. Better not to leave anything behind your back, you know." After all, he _could_ find a job somewhere near.

"Son, there always is something that might be a possible hunt in the few hours' drive radius. The point is to go only after those leads, that are worth it."

"Yes, dad, I know." _Shit._ Well, he did try.

"Great, than pack your bag. Today get into your car what you can live without. Rest in the morning. And I don't want to wait for any of you tomorrow. I am tired of this town."

"Tell me about it," snorted Dean, while putting the weapons in the duffel bag. He will have to tell Sam they are going, Dad conveniently won't be there for this crisis. At least he honestly tried. If only Sam could appreciate it instead of pulling the puppy eyes act again. Or worse, the resigned look. Somehow, Dean couldn't get rid of hopeful one his brother gave him last afternoon. He felt like he was screwing up. Not everybody hates this town.

"Maybe we should stay." No sooner had he said it, than he realized that now all the hell will brake loose. And he knew this from experience, and not only Sam's - not making a fuss about everything like his brother did didn't mean he had never stated his own opinion himself.

"What?" John halted middle-step. "You suggestin' we shouldn't hit the road yet?"

"Sam will be disappointed."

"Then I'm glad he isn't the one calling the shots here. I want you both ready tomorrow morning. End of discussion."

Dean wanted to turn away and get to packing - it was a really crappy town after all - but this look on his brother's face was still hunting him.

"Do you even care?" he fired without thinking, _again_.

"Care about what?"

"Sam."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I care about you boys, you are my sons!"

"So you did notice how badly Sam takes this lifestyle?"

"Your brother tantrums won't change who we are and what the world is. They won't save any lives either."

"But your not being so stubborn can make the life of a person better. Maybe it should mean something if that person is your son. The boy spends most of his life as the new one and he hates it. But you don't really give a damn."

"You sayin' I don't care? You are crossin' a line, boy! And your brother needs to finally understand that he can't always get what he wants. Nursing his whims won't make him any good."

"Don't make it look like it was about him. Don't act as if you were a concerned parent." Dean was getting bitter, he knew it, but it was all too far gone now. "You don't even know him anymore."

"What have you said, boy?" John was close to hissing now, his anger almost filling the room and Dean knew he had to back off. Someone had to be an adult in this family.

"Dad, I know that that you are saving lives and that it is more important than Sam having friends. It's just – I'm sorry for him. He really wants to be normal. He'll never be."

Dean didn't expect the sad look his father gave him. There was silence for a while, before John finally spoke:

"Well, I guess the boy will learn that he can't have everything one day anyway. And maybe he needs to have a bit of a life." His voice turn stern again. "Just to know what are we fighting for."

"Thanks, Dad. He will really appreciate that, I'm sure."

John didn't look so convinced but only nodded and headed to the door. After all, there still were things which needed killing out there.

"Dean," he called from the doorstep "never doubt that I care about you. Any of you." And he disappeared into the night.

~~*~~

"We are leaving." Sam didn't ask. He just stated, looking like a bitten puppy. A heavily disappointed and pretty pissed off bitten puppy.

"What?" Dean didn't get at first what was his irritating little brother whining about this time.

"Dad's bags are packed. We are going the moment he comes back, aren't we?"

"No, we are not."

Sam expression was shocked. Not happy yet, not relieved, he seemed to be too much taken aback for that.

"I talked to Dad. We are staying here a little longer."

No more disappointed little puppy. Now it was just a pissed puffy.

"Wow, a nice little family fight on my behalf. Thanks, Dean".

Certainly, not the reaction Dean was counting for.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dude, I'm fourteen. I don't need you to fight my fights anymore." Sam turned on the heel and went to his room. "Not that you've ever been any good at it," he added before slamming the door.

Maybe Dad knows Sam after all.

A/N: Thanks to Little Girl, who reviewed and pointed out some mistakes.

I love constructive criticism!


	2. This girl

**A/N: This used to be a one-shot, but a follow-up was born and I thought why not, the more Winchester goodness the better.**

**Many thanks to Anna Winchester for beta work on that :)**

* * *

**This girl**

"Dunno what to do." Sam was standing in Dean's door.

_No, please no, not this, not the puppy eyes AGAIN_ thought Dean at his brother's appearance. Dean looked up from a Walkman he was trying to convince to work as an EMF sensor. Of course, there were puppy eyes watching him.

"What's the problem**,** Sammy?"

"Sue wants to meet you."

"Me? You were right, not all girls here are awful."

"Not funny, dude. She wants to meet my family."

"You're at 'meet my family' stage? Slow down, man!"

"I told you: not funny."

"Okay, so what's the big? Just bring her home."

"But she's gonna see you! And Dad!"

"You ashamed of us, Sammy?" Dean tried to look hurt, but puppy eyes were definitely a Samthing.

"It's just… she believes my family's _normal_. And don't call me Sammy."

"Oh, come on, Sam, we ain't that freaky. I'll behave, promise." He kept his fingers crossed, just in case.

"Yeah, I can imagine that. Besides - Dad won't."

"Try him."

* * *

"Dad."

John didn't react, paying all his attention to the knife he was sharpening.

"Dad!"

"I'm busy, Dean"

"So stop being busy."

John looked up, wearing an angry face.

"Watch your mouth,boy!"

"Then listen to me," Dean replied.

"What do you want?"

"Me – nothing. But Sammy is bringing his girlfriend home for dinner."

"What?"

"Dad, I know there's nothing wrong with your hearing."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"What?" Dean just shook his head. "He didn't find it necessary to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. If you had known earlier, you would have found a way to escape."

"Hell, I would. I don't do family dinners. And we should be long gone in the first place."

"Yeah, I noticed. But Sam wants to show her his _normal_ family." The look on Dean's face told John exactly what his older son was thinking about the whole idea.

"Is take-out a part of normal family dinners?" asked John suspiciously. Dean knew his Dad wasn't big on cooking.

"I'm making spaghetti. You'll just have to sit and look nice… As far as it's possible"

"Hey, I'm gonna sit next to you, I'll look great by comparison."

Dean decided to let it slide. "Sam said they'll be here at seven."

"There's a nice meal for me in it – I'll be there." John smiled. "Don't worry, Dean, everything's going to be fine. Just get to cooking."

Dean rolled his eyes but went to the kitchen.

"And Dad," he stopped a few steps from the door, "please, behave. Don't make him ashamed of his family." _As if he wasn't already,_ he thought but didn't say aloud.

* * *

Dean checked once again if the sauce was ready. It was. The pasta will be soon. It was high time Sam turned up.

"I'm home!" shouted the youngest Winchester from the door. It was probably supposed to mean "hide your weapons**.**" _Ha!_ There were no weapons to be seen! Neither was there any dust. To be seen. Dean wasn't _that_ comprehensive in cleaning.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Sammy, how was your day?"

"Oh, great, Dad, thanks. I got my results for the last test, you know, the one in math."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I remember." Dean would bet his hand… more, he would bet his car, that Dad had no idea of Sammy having any test. But sure, John Winchester could play well.

"So? How did it go?"

"A+!"

"Wow! That's great, son!" Even from the kitchen Dean could hear how false Dad's enthusiasm was. Hopefully the girl won't be that observant. "And who's this shy thing? Come on, kid, I don't bite!"

"Dad, meet my girlfriend, Sue."

"Nice to meet you, Sue. Good to know my son is that good… I mean has that good taste in girls."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester" answered Sue, but Dean could say without seeing her that she was pretty red already. It definitely was time for a rescue. Besides, he really wanted to see her.

"Dinner is served," he announced coming with plates, saving both Sue and his father from the greeting awkwardness.

"And this is my brother, Dean. An idiot." Yeah, you can count on Sammy being a jerk.

"Nice to meet you. Sue, isn't it?" Dean sent her his Great Smile.

Sam rolled his eyes while his girlfriend blushed a bit more. "Yes**,** it is. Nice to meet you too, Dean."

"So, ladies and gentlemen, may we sit down?"

"Dean, cut it!" Sam got irritated.

"Cut what? I promised to be civilized and I'm doing my best."

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'civilized'"?

"Well, you are a dictionary here." Sam rolled his eyes again. "Come on, Sam, don't be so stiff! Sue, how can you stand him? You know, there are other guys… not so aloof. With a sense of humor. You know…" Dean completed his little speech with the Irresistibly Sexy Smile.

"Boys! I apologize for them. I think they just spend too much time together." John Winchester sent his son's girlfriend an apologetic smile and moved on to small talk. "So, how long have you lived in town, Sue?" Dean decidedhe must be dreaming. His Dad was doing small talk!

* * *

The second the door closed behind their guest, Dean let out a deep sigh of relief and John threw away the newspaper he was pretending to read. He reached under an armchair and pulled out the book he was recently reading. Thebook was entitled _Modern Demonology_ and was published in 1750s.

"Was it bad, Sam?" Dean asked his brother when the youngest Winchester came back after walking Sue home.

"Better than I dared to hope."

"You see? We ain't that bad."

"However, it all might have gone easier if you didn't tell her you were a political agitator."

"How could I know they're all Republican here?" objected Dean.

"And Dad, next time please don't ask her if she had seen a demon recently."

"It was a perfectly reasonable question in the situation. I bet she did, just didn't knew what it was."

"Yeah, _normal_ people tend not to know that."

"Oh come on, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "Normal is overrated!"

Sam rolled his eyes. As always.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I have a test tomorrow morning."

" 'Night, Sammy"

"'Night, Dean, Dad." He walked a few steps. "And guys?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sleep tight." Answered John.

"Or else I will _sing_. I have a special lullaby for you, so watch it, brother!" Dean added his threat.

Sam smiled. They were Winchesters. His family.


End file.
